gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR)
The RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) is a variant of the RGM-89 Jegan from the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) is a Jegan variant deployed exclusively by the General Revil, it was developed for the purpose of improving the overall performance of the initial production type Jegan. It has undergone significant renovation and features more thrusters, allowing it to move at greater speeds than standard Jegan units. As with other mobile suits of the RGM line the Jegan features a fairly standard and simple armament of a beam saber, a rechargeable energy cap using beam rifle, an optional vulcan gun pod (similar to the vulcan pod used by the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II), a three slot hand grenade rack (a new feature introduced with the original Jegan), and a new model of shield that has two 4-tube missile launchers built in. Overall with the addition of more thrusters and more missiles on the Jegan Type A2's shield, the Jegan Type A2's performance surpasses that of all previous Jegan variants, including the updated RGM-89D Jegan D Type. Armaments ;*3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack :These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. ;*Vulcan Gun Pod :The vulcan gun pod is an head mounted armament that is based on the technology of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Jegan is equipped with a single beam saber stored in a recharge rack located in the right hip armor. The Jegan's beam saber features a pair of beam emitters which can be adjusted to a high or low-output mode. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle carried by the Jegan is a rapid fire, short range type. Sensors built into the rifle provide interface between the weapon and the Jegan's camera sensor. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. Like most beam weapons of the period, it is powered by a replaceable energy cap. If the beam rifle runs out of energy, the current energy cap can be replaced by a new one. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. A shield can be equipped to either arm of the Jegan in order to increase defense against both beam and physical attacks. :;*4-Tube Small Missile Launcher ::The Jegan Type A2's shield, like the original Jegan's shield, also possesses minor offensive capabilities as it is built with two 4-tube small missile launchers. However the Jegan Type A2's shield has twice the amount of missiles compared to the original Jegan's shield. These small missiles are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. History These improved Jegan units were deployed by the Dogosse Gier-class, General Revil during its attack on the [[SCVA-76 Nahel Argama|SCVA-76 Nahel Argama]] and Garencieres. However most if not all of these units were intercepted and disabled by Angelo Sauper in the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu. Picture Gallery RGM-89A2 Jegan1.jpg|1/144 - RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 GR RGM-89A2 Jegan2.jpg|1/144 - RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 GR References RGM-89A2_Jegan_Type-A2_(GR).png|RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - MechScan.jpg|Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - UC Info External Links *RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) on MAHQ.net